Vampires
by yamiyugi23
Summary: My answer to imdeadsothere's Creepy Quotes Challenge. Harry is a vampire and has a daughter called Lily Rose. Not in order, angst, horror, cute, yaoi, death, drabble fic. COMPLETED!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, I do not have any rights to Harry Potter nor do I make any money by writing these fic's.**

**For imdeadsothere's creepy quotes challenge.**

**Quote for this chapter: Believe me, if I started murdering people...there'd be none of you left.**

**Chapter 1**

Lightening came from the sky and hit the ground illuminating the battle field, blood and odd bits of body was everywhere. Another flash of lightening light up the battle field to show a male of about 5ft tall with long black hair down to his waist, emerald green eyes flashed dangerously in the darkness.

"Why! Why do this all for a simple child!" Hermione Granger cried out, blood dripping around her, "What could that child mean to you to turn your back on us!"

Harry gave a sneer only to revile a single sharp fang, "The child is my daughter, you may harm me but you will never harm my child."

All eyes turned from Harry to the petite girl that seemed to be about thirteen years old clinging to their once saviours arm. She had soft red hair that came down to her waist in waves, her emerald eyes copied her father's and Grandmother's, she wore a simple white dress that made her look like an angle or it would of done if not for the pair of fangs showing. She wore no shoes; she chose to go bear footed.

"How was we supposed to know that she was your kid?" Ron asked weakly, "I mean she could belong to anyone! She could just be a really evil vampire pretending to be a child!"

Everyone winced as Harry's eyes went from their normal emerald green colour to that of blood red, his fangs growing longer, "How dare you, how dare you call my little flower any of those things! My little flower is innocent compared to you and your actions!"

With that Harry continued to wreak havoc and destroy the wizarding world with only one thought in mind.

'That'll show all those boys to ask my little flower out on a date!'

**To be continued in next prompt...**

**Dark I know but it is the nature of the challenge, hope it's alright! And these prompts/drabbles aren't in any order.  
><strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, I do not have any rights to Harry Potter nor do I make any money by writing these fic's.**

**For imdeadsothere's creepy quotes challenge.**

**Quote for this chapter: No one holds command over me. No man. No god. No prince. What is a claim of age for ones who are immortal? What is a claim of power for ones who defy death? Call your damnable hunt. We shall see who I drag screaming to hell with me.**

**Chapter 2**

Long black hair covered the figure that hide in a hole up in the ceiling of an old building, the light from the candles missing the figure.

"We'll take you to hell you demon!" the voice of Molly Weasley came from below, "Come down here now! You're going to hell!"

"My boy you must stop this silly little game you're playing," Albus Dumbledore said, his voice reaching the figure up in the ceiling.

Emerald eyes flashed like cat eyes in the dark, a fanged smirk formed as the figure listened to the words from the people below.

"Please Harry, you need to be controlled, all this power is causing you to go evil!" Ginny cried out, "Please, I can help you! Let my love heal you!"

Harry couldn't take it anymore as he let out a dark laugh.

"Control me? Heal me with love?" Harry asked causing the wizards and witches below to look around widely for him, "**No one holds command over me. No man. No god. No prince. What is a claim of age for ones who are immortal? What is a claim of power for ones who defy death? Call your damnable hunt. We shall see who I drag screaming to hell with me.**"

With that Harry jumped down from his hiding spot with a blood thirsty grin on his face, his daughter following behind him with her own smirk.

**To be continued in another prompt...**

**Depending on what you all think of this Harry and his daughter I might make them into proper characters and put them into a fic.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, I do not have any rights to Harry Potter nor do I make any money by writing these fic's.**

**Quote for this chapter: You broke me and if you ever do that again, Hell will say a prayer for you.**

**Chapter 3**

"Now Harry," Dumbledore tutted as he paced in front of Harry, "Don't say things like that."

Harry gave a snarl and tried to lunge forward only to be held back by the magical reinforced ropes that kept him tied to the pole.

"Naughty naughty," Dumbledore said with a smirk, "Now you just wait here and accept your fate like a good little boy alright?"

With that Dumbledore stood back and allowed dry straw to be piled up around the pole Harry was tied too. The smirks that Harry got as he tried to escape and failed only fuelled Harry's anger.

"Now then Harry, I think we'll leave you out in the sun while burning at the stake," Dumbledore said with a smirk as he motioned to the sky, the sun was rising, "I wonder if dark creatures bleed."

"**You broke me and if you ever do that again, Hell will say a prayer for you,**" Harry growled out, fangs long and eyes red, "I have had enough, you can deal with Voldermort yourselves, the Wizarding world can go fuck themselves. I've had enough."

"Now Harry, don't be like that, you know it's for the best," Dumbledore said as he looked over his half moon glasses only to blink in surprise at the sight that meet him.

As the sun rose over the great castle of Hogwarts chaos reigned as they searched high and low for the dark creature that had lost. Meanwhile in the safety of a dark cellar blessed by Lady Magic slept father and daughter, both vampires but neither they nor Lady Magic cared for father and daughter was the children of Lady Magic.

**To Be Continued in Next Prompt...**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, I do not have any rights to Harry Potter nor do I make any money by writing these fic's.**

**Quote for this chapter: The stars weep tonight. As the sun kills them. The Sky turns red with their blood the sun will not share the sky. For this I will always despise**

**Chapter 4**

"I will kill them, I will make them pay for what they have done to us," Harry said with fire in his eyes as he looked out at the night sky, day would be here soon, "After everything they've done to us...they'll pay."

"And I have faith that you will," a young voice answered Harry.

"Lily Rose what are you doing up so late?" Harry asked his daughter with a smirk.

The girl, Lily Rose, gave a pout, "But daddy, I'm 13! You know with your time travelling and all it did have an effect on me and you!"

Harry gave a depressed sigh as he looked down at his own hands, gone where the youthful hands of a once seventeen year old and in their place was a pair of old hands that belonged to a man of thirty.

"I guess that's the price you pay for messing with time," Harry said as he turned and looked back out into the morning sky, "But I did it for them, I did it to protect them, I had to kill Voldermort, I had to take the steps I did."

"I know you did father," Lily Rose said as he gave her father a tight hug, "We both know the truth, we know the truth about vampires, we know the truth of what really happened. Let those stupid little human's think what they want, we both know the truth, and that is all that matters."

Harry gave a sigh as he looked up at the sky, "You're right, it's best we act from the shadows any...plus we can cause more chaos from the shadows."

With that Harry turned and walked back inside, missing his daughter's words.

"**The stars weep tonight. As the sun kills them. The Sky turns red with their blood the sun will not share the sky. For this I will always despise**. I will kill those who hurt my father so."

**To be continued in the next prompt...**

**Sorry if these prompts and my drabbles don't match up very well but I'm trying.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, I do not have any rights to Harry Potter nor do I make any money by writing these fic's.**

**Quote for this chapter: If I had the chance I would make angels scream and devils cry, so evil or not die**

**Chapter 5**

"I will kill you all," Lily Rose hissed out, her eyes flashing red, "How dare you harm my father in any way."

"My dear girl," Dumbledore began only to let out a cry of pain as he found himself hitting a brick wall.

"I am your nothing! The tricks you have used on others before me will not work this time," Lily Rose growled out, her fangs dripping with blood, "For I do not care what or who you all are, all I care about is the fact you hurt my father."

"You're pure evil!" Molly Weasley cried out, tears falling down her eyes, "Harry could never have just an evil girl as you!"

"Now now, don't talk like that," Poppy called out in hope, "I'm sure that this is just a big misunderstanding, I'm sure that if you was given the chance-"

"**If I had the chance I would make angels scream and devils cry, so evil or not die**," Lily Rose said as she finally lost it, "You will all die, for you have harmed my father, and that will not be allowed."

"You and what army!" Ron cried out, face red, "How can you, only one person, take on us!"

"Oh, you must of misunderstood," Lily Rose said innocently causing the wizards to pale, "Whoever said I'd be doing it alone?"

With that Lily Rose pointed to the horizon where thousands and thousands of vampire warriors stood ready for battle and to kill those who had hurt Harry Potter.

Today would be a dark day in Wizarding history.

**To be continued in the next prompt...**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, I do not have any rights to Harry Potter nor do I make any money by writing these fic's.**

**Quote for this chapter: We are like the seasons Fall and Winter. We fall so much until there is nothing left, then we turn cold and dead to the point where we are a completely different person.**

**Chapter 6**

"I guess that things are changing then," Harry said with a sigh as he leant into his blond haired lover's arms, "But I guess it's for the best."

"**We are like the seasons Fall and Winter. We fall so much until there is nothing left, then we turn cold and dead to the point where we are a completely different person**," Alex said, he blue eyes flashing, "But we are now entering spring."

"Oh?" Harry said with a small giggle, "And so we're helping each other to be alive again?"

Alex smiled as he nuzzled Harry's head, "Being around you makes me feel so alive, never before have I felt this alive, you give me the feeling that I could do anything and everything."

Harry gave a giggle as he leant into his lover's touch, "How did I become so luck to find myself a mate such as yourself?"

"Oh?" Alex hummed as he paused for a moment, "I guess that fate is finally giving you a break, it is now your spring and summer."

"Yeah," Harry said with a sigh as he cuddled up to Alex, "But I dread to think what will happen in our autumn and winter."

"Don't worry my beloved," Alex hummed as he ran a hand through Harry's long black hair, "We'll get through it together, I promise you that."

Any other morbid thoughts in the pair's head were chased away as Lily Rose, their daughter, bounced into the room.

**To be continued in the next prompt...**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, I do not have any rights to Harry Potter nor do I make any money by writing these fic's.**

**Quote for this chapter: Are the damned cursed with living forever or are they cursed with living horror over and over**

**Chapter 7**

"Why?" Harry asked, tears running down his face as he held onto his daughter, "Why does it always end badly for us?"

Lily Rose did not answer, instead she hugged her father back just as hard while glaring at the people who was whispering and pointing at them, they had hoped for a quiet life yet it seemed that it was doomed for failure.

"It's not your fault," Lily Rose said as she lovingly kissed her father on the check, "It's that damn idiots fault for selling us out."

Harry bite back a chocked sob as the coffin carrying their dear friend, Natalie.

Lily Rose glared as the other members of the funeral group started at them, their vampire ears picked up each and every word that was being said.

"It's them; yes that man with the girl."

"I heard that Natalie, bless her, made it a rule that her funeral had to be held at midnight."

"I always knew that both of them were trouble, they're probably the reason that Natalie is dead."

"Why? Why?" Harry asked, tears running down his face, "**Are the damned cursed with living forever or are they cursed with living horror over and over**."

Lily Rose couldn't answer, all she could do is hold her father as the man wept for a very close friend, the woman he saw as a sister, the woman he trusted anything and everything to, was gone.

It was only Harry and Lily Rose left to face the world now, alone.

**To be continued in the next prompt...**

**If you've not guessed by now these prompts aren't in any set order. If you like this Harry and my OC Lily Rose I'll try to do more of them if possible for you all but please let me know.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, I do not have any rights to Harry Potter nor do I make any money by writing these fic's.**

**Quote for this chapter: In the darkness you don't see what stares back at you...**

**Chapter 8**

"Why?" Harry said with a smirk, his fangs showing, "You of all people have to ask why?"

"Shut it you little brat," Fudge growled out, "Answer our questions!"

"And what questions might that be?" Harry asked with a smirk, "All I'm hearing is your cries of monster and dark. I have yet to be asked a question so I can not answer one."

"Harry my boy please, just admit you killed Ginny Weasley," Dumbledore said with a disappointed look, "When she refused to give you her body you-"

"WHAT!" Harry cried out in amusement and shock, "One slight problem there you old goat."

"And just what is that 'little problem'?" Fudge asked as if he was talking to a mindless creature.

"I'm gay, married and have a daughter," Harry said with a fanged smirk as he enjoyed the chaos that was happening before him, "I only agreed to let you capture me so we could put an end to this silly game. I only wanted to live with my family be peace and quiet."

"Dark creatures have no rights," Fudge said with a sneer, "And it is impossible for you to have a daughter if you're gay. Learn your facts boy."

Harry gave a deadly smirk, "**In the darkness you don't see what stares back at you...**"

A collection of confused faces was gained by these words.

"I will be staring back at you," Harry said with a deadly smirk, "I will not forgive what your male wizard's have tried to do to my little girl."

"That's another thing," Dumbledore said with a sniff, "Just how can you have a daughter? Your so called daughter is 13 years old, you're only seventeen, it is not physically impossible."

"Ever heard of time travel?" Harry asked lazily, using his vampire powers to keep the light in the room down, "I grew up in the past you idiots, in the vampire world side so I wouldn't mess up the timeline, found a lover, had Lily Rose and happily ever after...until I had to see your faces again."

"Why you little brat!" Fudge cried out as he leapt towards Harry, "I'll show you who's in charge!"

Before Fudge knew it he was being held up in the air by his throat, dangling like a rag doll and nothing he tried could get him lose.

"Oh I don't think so, I'm in charge around here," Harry said as his grip tightened around Fudge, "Or haven't you worked it out yet? I'm the big bad monster under your child's bed."

With that Harry threw Fudge against a nearby wall, enjoying the screams of panic and fear that soon followed.

**To be continued in the next prompt...**

**Harry's not really evil, just dark cause of him being a vampire.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, I do not have any rights to Harry Potter nor do I make any money by writing these fic's.**

**Quote for this chapter: Is there death after death?**

**Chapter 9**

"Tell me," Lily Rose wined as she followed the jumpy ghost through the hallways of Hogwarts, "Please."

"Leave me alone," the ghost, a young girl by the name of Emily, said as she floated away, "Leave me alone you damn bat."

"I know you love me!" Lily Rose cried out as she used her vampire speed to keep up, "Why won't you tell me! I mean neither of us is human!"

"That's it! You've been on at me about this for the past eight days straight!" Emily cried out in anger, finally losing her cool, "I'm out of here!"

With that Emily flew straight through a wall and came out the following side into the Great Hall with a sigh.

"Much better," Emily muttered to herself as she flew towards another wall, that little move should give me enough time to-"

"Enough time to do what?" Lily Rose suddenly said causing Emily to scream.

"How the hell did you get through a brick wall so fast when the only way is to go around and that should have taken you at _least_ ten minutes!" Emily cried out in shock and anger, "How did you manage it?"

Lily Rose tilted her head to the side, "I'm not human, I'm a vampire, remember?"

Emily gave a strangled cry before making a quick get away by floating up into the ceiling; she couldn't help but think that it was like one of those horror movies that those muggleborns had been talking about. No matter where or how Emily tried to get away from that female vampire she kept on popping up out of thin air.

"Tell me!" was what meet Emily on the next floor, and the next, and the next couple after that.

"WHAT HAVE I EVER DONE TO YOU?" Emily cried sweat would have been dropping down her body if she was not a ghost, "You can't drink my blood or anything! I'm a ghost for crying out loud! Why are you hunting me down for?"

Lily Rose gave Emily a simple look, "**Is there death after death?**"

At those words Emily decided on one thing, Lily Rose, the daughter of Harry Potter, was insane.

**To Be Continued…**

**Not as scary or as good as the other one's but this one was hard!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, I do not have any rights to Harry Potter nor do I make any money by writing these fic's.**

**Quote for this chapter: Love is always hungry. Always looking for a heart to eat and make it bleed out.**

**Chapter 10**

Rain poured down, lightening came crashing down and thunder echoed thought out the sky making everyone in Hogwarts thankful that they was safe inside…or that is what should have been.

The night sky in the Great Hall seemed to not only reflect upon the weather outside but the feelings inside. For Harry Potter stood in the middle of the Great Hall, the traitor Ronald Weasley in his hands, a smug smirk shown as he held the red head's heart in his hands.

"Let's see if this can satisfy my hunger," Harry said with a smirk at the crying Weasley's, "After all it is so hungry, always so hungry."

"Harry my boy, you don't have to do this," Dumbledore said calmly, his face pale, "We can help you, heal you, please, tell me what is making you so hungry. I might know a way to help you."

Harry looked at Dumbledore, he could tell that the old goat would only poison the food that he would give Harry, there was no kindness or understanding in those eyes, no matter how much Harry craved to see that sight, there was none.

"You want to know?" Harry asked with a raised eye brow, at Dumbledore's encouraging nod Harry continued, "**Love is always hungry. Always looking for a heart to eat and make it bleed out.**"

"But Harry, you've got plenty of love, you don't need to feel this way," Dumbledore tried once again, "Please my boy, just let us kill you, it'll be better for everyone that way."

As Dumbledore raised his wand and sent an emerald green spell at Harry only for it to back fire as Harry dodged the spell.

"To bad," Harry said with a smirk, Ron's blood rolling down his fangs causing the others to take a step back, "But thanks for volunteering to be next!"

With that Albus Dumbledore began the next great adventure, in which he would pay for all his misdeeds.

**To be continued in the next prompt…**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, I do not have any rights to Harry Potter nor do I make any money by writing these fic's.**

**Quote for this chapter: We are all waiting in a long line just to die.**

**Chapter 11**

Lily Rose gave a bone chilling laugh at her father's words.

"**We are all waiting in a long line just to die**?" Harry asked with a smirk causing the wizards in front of him to scream, "Oh? All this commotion over little old me? I'm not worth it."

"Oh daddy, you know how scared of you they are," Lily Rose said with an insane giggle, "They properly think that you'll not hurt them at all if they quiet."

A collective nod came from the stone silent group.

"But where would the fun in that be?" Harry asked with a deadly smirk, "I wanted to play a game and was wondering if anyone in this group would help me."

A brave and stupid man stepped forward, "I will. What is this game you want to play?"

Harry gave a fanged grin, "Like I said you're lining up for your death."

The humans could only watch on with eyes wide in horror as the strange man in front of them moved in a blink of an eye and held in his hands the man that stood at the front of the line.

"As your in line first you can die first," Harry said licking his lips causing the man to pale.

"You're a…a…a," the man stuttered only, not able to finish his sentence off.

Lily Rose gave a dramatic sigh, "Is the word your looking 'Vampire's'?"

Harry and Lily Rose gave a blood curdling laugh as the men in front of them screamed like little girls and ran away.

"They really didn't think we'd take more then we need right?" Lily Rose said with a pause then continued, "Want to see who can catch the most humans?"

"I will but let us finish our meal first," Harry said as he pointed down at the now fainted man, "We can't let good food go to waste now can we?"

Lily Rose shook her head as she went to take her portion of blood, something would never change about her father and she aimed to keep it that way. No matter how…bloody…things got in the process.

**To Be Continued in the Next Prompt…**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, I do not have any rights to Harry Potter nor do I make any money by writing these fic's.**

**Quote for this chapter: Darkness never really goes away, once you've seen it.**

**Chapter 12**

Harry gave a sigh as he looked out of the window, the moon and starts high in the midnight sky but hidden by clouds.

"Father?" Lily Rose asked as she walked into the living room, "There you are, Alex is looking for you."

"You know," Harry began as he took a sip of his blood out of a glass, "**Darkness never really goes away, once you've seen it.**"

Lily Rose blinked and tilted her head, "I know what you need to get you back to your old self again."

"Oh?" Harry asked with a smirk, "And what might that be?"

"Why we'll do your favourite thing!" Lily Rose said with a grin as she dragged her father out of the living room and out into the hallway.

"Spend time with you and Alex?" Harry said with a frown on his face, "But don't you and Alex have a party to go to?"

Lily Rose gave a giggle as she pulled Harry to a pair of large oak doors only a few seconds walk away from their spot in the hallway, "We do and you're going too! I mean we can't have the party without you silly daddy!"

"What do you mean?" Harry asked with a frown, "Why can't you have the party without me?"

A dark chuckle came from behind Harry causing Harry to give a moan.

"My love, how can we have a death party to celebrate your death without you?" Alex said as he pulled Harry into a hug, his hands wandering.

Harry tilted his head to the side as he watched Lily Rose open the oak doors only to give a bright smile at the sight that meet him.

Lying on the floor tied up in chains was Albus Dumbledore with a bow around his neck, ready for Harry to unwrap and drink Dumbledore dry, a fitting end for all the grief he had caused.

Harry turned and gave Alex a happy smile, "And in the darkness there shall always be a light...but no one ever said what kind of light it'd be."

**To Be Continued in the next prompt...**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, I do not have any rights to Harry Potter nor do I make any money by writing these fic's.**

**Quote for this chapter: In the land of forgotten, darkness is my only friend keeping me tight in its embrace, but its embrace is cold**

**Chapter 13**

Harry shivered as he curled himself up into a protective ball, the darkness came in like a thick fog, the demons of the dark looked at him from close by, wait for the moment the boy would give up.

'**In the land of forgotten, darkness is my only friend keeping me tight in its embrace, but its embrace is cold**' Harry thought sadly as he shivered, feeling the eyes on him Harry closed his eyes, wishing and hoping that they would just leave him alone...just like his friends had.

Harry shivered as an evil sounding animal called out in the darkness, Harry had a feeling what was being said and he knew it was only a matter of time before they would come and eat him...alive or dead.

Ribbits, croaks, cackles and more echoed throughout the area that Harry kept himself hidden, wishing that they would stop and leave him alone. But then again he would find himself even more scared, this time of the silence.

'Please, let someone rescue me, please' Harry thought as he wished he was human and he could cry, 'I just want to be safe and loved...please.'

To lost in his own angst Harry never noticed as a tall figure masked in a clock walked towards him and picked him up.

"Hush my beloved," the dark figure said as he held Harry close to him and rocked him comfortingly, "I am here, Lily Rose and I won't let anything happen to you. Lily Rose and I are the answer to your request."

With that the strange person carried Harry out of the darkness and to safety, through they never left the darkness that held them...

**To Be Continued in the next prompt...**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, I do not have any rights to Harry Potter nor do I make any money by writing these fic's.**

**Quote for this chapter: Sometimes a dream turns into a dream**

**Chapter 14**

Harry gave a dark laugh as he dodged the sharp blade; he smirked as his human attacker panted as they pulled back.

"Out of breath so soon?" Harry asked innocently while Lily Rose giggled from the side lines.

"You demon," growled Markus, a vampire hunter, "Fudge was right! You're a menace to us normal humans! I'll kill you!"

Harry simply raised an eyebrow, "Normal humans? Kill me? Is it me or does anyone else see the problems?"

"That they can use magic making them not normal and that you're a vampire making you already un-dead?" Lily Rose asked innocently, "I think that you've got the vampire hunter all confused dad."

"**Sometimes a dream turns into a dream**," Markus growled out as he pulled out his wand, "And yours about anything will end you evil creatures."

"No," Lily Rose tutted as Harry threw the man across the room and into the wall, "Your dream is a nightmare...and it's only just beginning."

The screams of pure pain echoed throughout the building for the rest of the night. In the morning there was nothing left but a blood stein in the carpet.

**To be continued in the next prompt...**


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, I do not have any rights to Harry Potter nor do I make any money by writing these fic's.**

**Quote for this chapter: Alone in a world where cruelty has no standards makes you think dying is the only way to survive**

**Chapter 15**

"How could you Harry?" Dumbledore said with a disappointed Grandfatherly look, "How could you just turn to the Dark Side like that? On us, your real family and friends."

"Dark side? Family and friends?" Harry asked as he tried to keep himself from laughing, "Hey, Lily Rose, Alex, are you two listening to this? He thinks I'm on Voldermort's side just because I'm a 'dark creature' now."

"You my love would never be on old Snake Face's side," Alex said as he planted a small kiss on top of Harry's head, "His too clean anyway, you like the blood."

"I can't help it," Harry said with a pout, "I am a vampire after all."

"When are we going to start playing?" Lily Rose asked happily as she poked Ginny Weasley as if she was a dead bug with one of her fingers, "I want to play with this one."

"You want to play?" Ginny asked a hopeful tone in her voice, "How about tea parties? Or letting us go game?"

"**Alone in a world where cruelty has no standards makes you think dying is the only way to survive**," Lily Rose said with an insane grin causing the Order to gulp as one, "To bad for you lot we'll be making sure that you don't die for a _very_ long time."

"Yep," Harry said innocently through seeing the dark look in his eyes caused everyone to pale, "None of you will be dying anytime soon, you'll have lots and lots of time to get to know the people who will tortured you. Great isn't it?"

"You're just joking right mate?" Ron asked as he wiggled, trying to get free, "Good joke mate, now how about letting us go so we can all have a good laugh about this."

"Nope, not a chance," Harry said, "In fact I think you're going to be going first Ron, enjoy yourself in the torture chambers!"

**To be continued in the next prompt...**


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, I do not have any rights to Harry Potter nor do I make any money by writing these fic's.**

**Quote for this chapter: In forty days and forty nights God erased the whole world. I'll do it in three...**

**Chapter 16**

Harry looked down upon the busy city below him, eyes glowing darkly as he watched drunken youths do stupid acts on the street, office workers running home late and the odd homeless person wandering the streets. The sounds of London were almost too much for Harry through he stayed still as a statue as he looked for his next prey.

A child like giggle reached Harry's ears, to many others it would of sounded like the hell was on their heels but Harry? He only gave a soft smile.

"Lily Rose, back so soon from your hunt?" Harry said as he scanned the city below, "And just what type of blood did my daughter get to night?"

"Only the best daddy," Lily Rose said as she hugged her father tightly, "What about you? What chaos are you planning to carry out tonight?"

Harry shot his daughter a dark smirk, "**In forty days and forty nights God erased the whole world. I'll do it in three..."**

"Oh daddy," Lily Rose said as she placed her chin on Harry's shoulder, "What a playful person you are...can I join in?"

Harry turned around and gave his daughter a kiss on the check, "Of course my daughter but you'll have to wait a few minutes. Daddy's just spotted his meal for the night."

And with that Harry jumped down into the city below to get his meal, meanwhile Lily Rose happily sat on the rooftop ignoring the cries of pure pain that came from a dark alley way.

**Until the next prompt!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, I do not have any rights to Harry Potter nor do I make any money by writing these fic's.**

**Quote for this chapter: ****If you were meant to live, God wouldn't have created me.**

**Chapter 17**

Harry gave a bone chilling laugh that sent ice into the blood of the humans that stood before him.

"Come on Harry, you don't really believe that you're a vampire do you?"

Dumbledore said in a grandfatherly fashion, "You're too good for that...someone's been telling you lies."

"Oh I think not," Harry said in amusement as he grinned, his grin increased as he showed his fangs causing the humans to flinch back, "Besides I have one main thing that lets me know I'm a vampire."

"Oh, what's that?" Ron asked with his nose up in the air, "You could just be imagining things, wouldn't be the first time, but still what a bloody idiot you are."

Harry gave a sigh, "Ronald, Ronald, if I had any less self control you'd be dead my now."

Ron paled fast and Molly pulled her son protectively into her arms.

"Besides, I have my fangs and I drink blood," Harry said with a shrug, "Now then let's get down to busy about you dying."

"Us dying?" came a collective of voices.

"Yup," Harry said with a child like nod of his head, **"If you were meant to live, God wouldn't have created me."**

"Or me!" a girl cried out as she ran into the Great Hall, the sound of her bare feet slapping against the cold marble floor, the child like innocence the girl held did nothing to calm the human magic users.

And the grin that Harry sent them proved their point.

**Until the next prompt!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, I do not have any rights to Harry Potter nor do I make any money by writing these fic's.**

**Quote for this chapter: ****The World Needs Evil That's Why I Was Born**

**Chapter 18**

"Harry you can't mean that," Molly cried out with wide eyes, "You're full of love! You're on the Light side!"

Harry shrugged his shoulders from his spot under the tree, "**The World Needs Evil That's Why I Was Born, **right Lily Rose?"

"Right daddy," Lily Rose giggled as her legs swung from where she sat in the tree, "I like to think that the world would be boring without you around!"

"Why thank you my dear daughter," Harry said with a playful smirk, "And you're the icing on the cake to my evil."

The Order paled as the two vampires laughed madly.

"Harry, she's not your daughter, you don't have any children," Hermione said bossily, "You're not old enough, I don't know what's happened to you but let us kill that evil girl and we'll save you!"

Lily Rose gave a large fanged grin, "Here that daddy? They think I'm evil! Such sweat talkers they are! They sure do know how to get a girl to fall in love."

"Oh really," Harry said as he stood up, his face glued to the Order, "Well then it seems that I'll have to kill you all."

"WHAT! WHY!" Ginny yelled.

"Because I can't allow my little girl to be hurt," Harry said darkly, "She likes how you call her evil, I can't let you somehow find your way into her heart only for it to be broken because of your stupidity about us being Dark."

And with that Harry began to show the just how evil he was, and all because he didn't want a heart broken girl crying on his shoulder.

**Until the next prompt!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, I do not have any rights to Harry Potter nor do I make any money by writing these fic's.**

**Quote for this chapter: ****matter how deep you cut, You'll never reach my heart, for it is no longer there**

**Chapter 19**

Blade meet blade, sounds of metal meeting echoed throughout the room. Cries and pants from the fighters and cheers and boos from the watchers filled the room. The two fighters moved about in a deadly dance that would result in death for one fighter.

"I will cut you up with my blade so badly that not even your lover or daughter will be able to recognise you," Thomas, the vampire hunter, cried out as he attacked Harry, "I'll cut your heart out with my might sword."

Harry gave a small laugh, "Do you hear that Alex? Lily Rose? His going to cut my heart out."

"Good luck to him then!" Lily Rose cried out as she and Alex cheered Harry on, "Mr. Vampire Hunter will have fun trying to find it!"

"What do you mean?" Thomas growled out, eyes glowing in anger.

"**No matter how deep you cut, You'll never reach my heart, for it is no longer there**," Harry simply said as he ran his own sword through Thomas, he leant in a whispered softly, "For my daughter and lover hold it."

**Until the next prompt!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, I do not have any rights to Harry Potter nor do I make any money by writing these fic's.**

**Quote for this chapter: ****Run, my friend, run towards the open arms of death. For that's the only place you'll find peace**

**Chapter 20**

The insane laughter of the boy-who-lived and his daughter echoed throughout Hogwarts causing everyone to shiver.

"Let the games begin for the wizarding world will pay for their sins," Harry's voice echoed throughout Hogwarts, Lily Rose's giggles echoed in the background, "For I will start here in Hogwarts so let the games begin."

Screams echoed throughout the castle as the laughter was heard over all the screams, shouts and cries of panic as everyone ran towards the exit, trying to escape the wrath of the boy-who-lived-to-kill-them-all. They ran, ran through the hallways, down the stairs and into the entrance hall only to find the large oaks doors bolted shut, the large wood in place and spells covering the door.

"We're trapped! We're all going to die!" a random third year cried out, "If we don't get out of here we're all going to die!"

Dark laughter echoed throughout Hogwarts, Harry's voice followed the laughter, "**Run, my friend, run towards the open arms of death. For that's the only place you'll find peace**."

And with that Hogwarts disappeared, taking what was on its land inside and outside, to only become what it was to muggles for the wizarding world, a fairy tale of brave knights and evil people trying to take over the world.

**Until the next prompt!**


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, I do not have any rights to Harry Potter nor do I make any money by writing these fic's.**

**Quote for this chapter: ****I won't be held down by who I use to be, she's nothing to me.**

**Chapter 21**

Harry gave a dark grin as he looked upon the shocked faces of the many vampire hunters that a certain female had sent to track him down; he pulled off the magical anti-vampire ropes as if they were nothing but a child's toy.

"How...She said...but..." one of the many vampire hunters said, his mouth wide and hanging open, "How can this be? With what we've done to those ropes it should be impossible to get out."

"We even made sure to cover the impossible," another vampire hunter called out, confusion flashing in her eyes, "She told us t-"

"**I won't be held down by who I use to be, she's nothing to me. **For I will not be returning to her or for anyone," Harry growled out, eyes glowing blood red, "I will be me, I will be myself for a change, I have had enough of people trying to use me to do their biddings, I will not allow anyone else to control me or manipulate me like that old goat did."

"But Lady Weasley said you'd come back if we just asked you nicely," another vampire hunter called out, this one younger and more innocent looking then the rest.

"Oh really? Ginny really said that did she?" Harry asked innocently as he walked over to the young vampire hunter and smelt the man's neck.

"T-That's right," the young vampire hunter said, gulping nervously as he found himself unable to move an inch.

"Well you're an idiot to believe that one then aren't you?" Harry said as his fangs entered the man's neck causing a scream of pure pain to be heard.

The vampire hunters watched with wide eyes as the vampire in front of them finished his meal then he began to pull the newest vampire hunter's body apart, grinning all the time.

"So," Harry said with a innocent smile which was ruined due to the blood running down his chin, "Whose next?"

**Until the next prompt!**


	22. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, I do not have any rights to Harry Potter nor do I make any money by writing these fic's.**

**Quote for this chapter: The ground is stained with blood from the wars, the fights, and the massacres; of our past.**

**Chapter 22**

Harry gave a depressed sigh as he looked out onto the battle field, dead bodies littered the grounds of Hogwarts, the school was falling down where it stood and people cried over the lost of their loved ones, not the type of crying that was normal for happiness.

"**The ground is stained with blood from the wars, the fights, and the massacres; of our past. **It is too late now for us," Harry muttered to himself as he looked up at the sky, it was blood red, "Even the sky is laughing at our foolish actions."

"What do you mean foolish!" Ron cried as he overheard Harry's mutterings, "I lost my brother today! And you fall the end of this war foolish!"

The next thing anyone knew was that Ron had punched Harry in the check, hard.

"Ron!" Hermione cried with a shocked gasp, "What did you do?"

"Don't worry Granger, I don't care," Harry sneered causing everyone to look, "I don't care about any of you, I'm done with you all, you're just a load of animals."

Then Harry turned and walked away, he wanted over the dead bodies, not caring who or what he walked on.

"Potter! What in Merlin's name do you think you're doing?" Snape yelled out, "You're walking on the bodies of dead people, those people gave their life fighting for you! To help you!"

Harry merely turned around and gave the Order a blank look, "I've had enough, I can't handle it anymore, you can find another vampire hero to do your dirty work."

And with that Harry Potter disappeared from the spot right in front of their eyes, he was gone forever but he was not forgotten thanks to the large red stain on the grass that wouldn't disappear…not even after a hundred years.

**Until the next prompt!**


	23. Chapter 23

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, I do not have any rights to Harry Potter nor do I make any money by writing these fic's.**

**Quote for this chapter: Is it sad that the only thing that gets me out of bed every morning is the thought I may get to see you suffer?**

**Chapter 23**

Harry gave a pleased hum as he sat on top of the TV, "It's good to see you again, Uncle Vernon, Aunt Petunia, Dudley."

"BOY! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING HERE!" roared Vernon going purple, "Your meant to be dead!"

"Oh but Uncle Vernon I am," Harry answered causing his relatives to pale slightly, "Or haven't you noticed the time?"

The Grandfather clock struck midnight in the hallway.

The Dursley's looked at Harry then let out a mighty scream as Harry gave a fanged grin.

"See? I am dead!" Harry said helpfully, "But then I came back…I do so hope that I'm ruining your life."

"You little freak!" Petunia said as she refused to look at Harry, "Your more of a freak now then you was before. I don't know why you get out of bed for."

Harry gave an owlish blink, "**Is it sad that the only thing that gets me out of bed every morning is the thought I may get to see you suffer?**"

"I-I know what's going to happen next," Dudley stuttered as he pointed a fat finger at Harry, "His going to drink our blood and destroy our dead bodies."

"Nope," Harry said as he scrunched up his nose, "I'm afraid I can't even stand being in the same house as you let alone get close enough to drink your blood, so…nope, I'm not touching you or your blood."

Dudley, Petunia and Vernon gained a tiny bit of colour only for it to disappear at Harry's next words.

"But that doesn't mean Lily Rose won't do it!"

**Until the next prompt!**


	24. Chapter 24

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, I do not have any rights to Harry Potter nor do I make any money by writing these fic's.**

**Quote for this chapter: Cry me a river and drown in it.**

**Chapter 24**

Harry sat crossed legged on a window ledge as he looked down at the commotion below him, he simply raised an eyebrow and gave them a look whenever someone below gathered up the nerve to turn and look at him sitting on the window ledge.

"What shall we do?" came the voice of Lucius Malfoy, "We can't kill the boy when his already!"

"Kill him!" cried Percy, "You can't kill Potter! We need him to kill the Dark Lord!"

"All the more point to kill the baby," Bellatrix shot back.

"Daddy, I think they've forgotten they can use magic," came Lily Rose's voice as she stood next to Harry on the next window ledge over, "How long do you think it'll take them to realise that they can simply levitate themselves up with a simple charm or use a broomstick?"

"I'm not sure," Harry said softly with a small laugh, "But it sure is fun while it lasts, it reminds me back when I was a first year at Hogwarts, silly Granger."

Lily gave a bell like laugh causing both the Dark and the Light wizards to turn and look.

"Harry, you've got to come down here now," Ginny cried out, both she and Hermione were crying, "If you don't come with us then the Dark Side will kill you!"

Harry gave Hermione and Ginny a disgusted look, "**Cry me a river and drown in it **for I have had enough for the water works...oh and small problem about killing me."

"What's that?" Ron asked as Harry stood up.

Harry gave a fanged grin, "I'm a vampire, I'm already dead."

With that Harry and Lily Rose disappeared into the shadows and watched the humans below break out into battle.

"They've yet to realise it," Harry said with a sigh as he leant against his daughter, "That this war is pointless. For where there is darkness there is light, one cannot survive without the other."

**To Be Continued...**


	25. Chapter 25

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, I do not have any rights to Harry Potter nor do I make any money by writing these fic's.**

**Quote for this chapter: Shoot me, and if I don't die, keep shooting until I'm dead.**

**Chapter 25**

Harry gave a sigh as he leant against a nearby wall and watched the vampire hunter's act like insane two year olds.

"Daddy, do they really think that it'll work," Lily Rose asked in a mixture of confusion and amusement.

"They're idiots my darling daughter," Harry replied not taking his eyes off of the vampire hunters, "They think that by doing this they'll become immune to being a vampire but still have the power, speed and all to go with it…it makes me wonder…"

Lily Rose tilted her head to the side as the sound of another gunshot echoed throughout the area followed by, "**Shoot me, and if I don't die, keep shooting until I'm dead.**"

"How did they come to think that by shooting themselves with the bullets they use to kill us vampires," Harry paused to think out his words, "Will help them to defeat us, vampires?"

A polite cough cut into their conversation.

"Alex!" Lily Rose cried out happily as she hugged the other vampire, "Do you know where they got the idea from?"

Alex gave a small smirk at Harry, "Oh I might have had one of my little minions tell them…"

"You're a big bad handsome vampire," Harry said with his own fanged smirk, "How about we get out of here? I have a feeling that these idiots won't notice were gone."

"YAY! Daddy asked Papa out on a date!" Lily Rose cried out happily which resulted in a pair of embarrassed vampires.

**Until the next prompt!**


	26. Chapter 26

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, I do not have any rights to Harry Potter nor do I make any money by writing these fic's.**

**Quote for this chapter: Evil isn't born, it's created.**

**Chapter 26**

Harry gave a dark growl as he watched the two men in front of him.

"They're acting like two year olds having a temper tantrum," Lily Rose muttered with a raised eyebrow, "We just need the nappies and pacifiers and we've got ourselves two new babies."

Harry let out a laugh, "My dear daughter, I'm afraid that they wouldn't be human babies but a goat baby and snake baby."

Lily Rose nodded thoughtfully as she looked the two men up and down.

"Lily Rose…What are you thinking?" Harry asked with a frown, "The last time I saw that look on your face was a few seconds before Alex and I found ourselves having our first make out session…surrounded by peacock feathers and glitter…"

"**Evil isn't born, it's created,**" Lily Rose said as she tilted her head to the side, "These two men…the goat fights for the wrong cause which is how his evil was created, the snake was created by the goat's evil."

Harry gave a thoughtful hum, "It seems that they have added fuel to the evil inside them, Dumbledore and Voldermort…both are darkness, and both have a hand in creating each other's evil side."

**Until the next prompt!**


	27. Chapter 27

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, I do not have any rights to Harry Potter nor do I make any money by writing these fic's.**

**Quote for this chapter: It was fun watching you die, go insane and shrivel up inside**

**Chapter 27**

"Why don't you just turn into a Hippo?" Lily Rose asked the family in the water, "From what daddy's told me your animals that could take the depth of the water."

"Girl shut up and get us help!" Vernon yelled as he tried to stay above the water, "Get us help then die!"

"I can't do that," Lily Rose answered as she jumped off of the fallen branch she was sitting on and walked towards the lake, "You see I'm already dead."

"Got that right," Dudley spluttered as he managed to grab onto the ground besides the lake, "Once I get out of here I'm going to punch you so hard you'll not know if you're dead or alive. Girl or no girl."

"That's it son!" Petunia cried out as she grabbed onto her husband, "You show these freaks that they can't mess around with us!"

"You know, **it was fun watching you die, go insane and shrivel up inside**," Lily Rose said as she gave Dudley a tap causing him to fall back into the water, "Bye bye."

"What the hell do you mean girl!" Vernon cried out, face purple, "No mere water can harm us! If you didn't know all three of us can swim!"

Lily Rose paused, turned around and pointed under the water, "Then I guess he'll have to work for his meal then."

The Dursley's looked down under the water only to see two glowing yellow eyes staring right back at them.

"Enjoy yourselves," Lily Rose giggled as she turned and ran back into the forest, the screams of the Dursley's echoed throughout the grounds causing Lily Rose to giggle more.

"And what do you think you're doing?"

"Daddy!" Lily Rose cried out as she stopped half way to the forest, "What are you doing here?"

"Looking for you," Harry answered as the moonlight light up the blood filled lake, "Just who have you killed?"

"The Dursley's," Lily Rose said happily, "But they didn't stick around long because they found a new friend in the monster…but their new friend ate them alive."

**Until the next prompt…**


	28. Chapter 28

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, I do not have any rights to Harry Potter nor do I make any money by writing these fic's.**

**Quote for this chapter: I'm the reason you have nightmares**

**Chapter 28**

Harry let out a dark laugh at the words of Albus Dumbledore, "You must be joking old man!"

"I'm not my boy," Dumbledore tried to reason as the other Order members backed him up, "You're the stuff of dreams, what every child out there wants to be like. You're the reason that people have dreams!"

Harry looked at Dumbledore with a raised eyebrow, "**I'm the reason you have nightmares**."

"Now don't talk like that," Molly said calmly as she made sure to keep her children as far away from Harry as possible, "Those nightmares are just there because of your stupidity. I'm sure that you'll be able to give them enough money to stop those nightmares."

"Molly, you idiot!" Dumbledore roared, "I'm lying here on purpose you idiot witch, we don't want to lose our weapon."

A dark chuckle escaped Harry's lips causing the argument to freeze, "But Dumbledore, I'm no longer your weapon or the boy who'll follow you blindly…I'm your worst nightmare."

**Until the next prompt…**


	29. Chapter 29

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, I do not have any rights to Harry Potter nor do I make any money by writing these fic's.**

**Quote for this chapter: Hell is heaven when earth is hell**

**Chapter 29**

"I don't want to send them to hell," Lily Rose commented with a pout, "I want to let them live."

The Order gave a relived sigh at the girl's words.

"Why do you want them to live?" Alex said as Harry and he looked at their daughter in confusion, "Don't you want them to die and go to hell, they have hurt your father badly."

"I know and understand," Lily Rose said with a nod of her head, "And that's why I don't want them to die for."

"Care explaining this one to us baby doll?" Harry asked as he ran his fingers lovingly through Lily Rose's hair.

"With everything the way it is…**Hell is heaven when earth is hell**," Lily Rose said thoughtfully, "So if we killed them then they'd just die and be happy and safe…but if we kept them alive we could make them pay for what they've done more!"

Harry gave a chuckle as he looked at his lover, "I think this is proof of what a wonderful job of raising Lily Rose we've done."

"Quiet right love," Alex replied as he gave Harry a loving kiss on the lips, "But let's save this for later, after all we've got a little family bonding to do."

"Family bonding!" Molly screeched causing the three vampires to wince, "You call killing us all family bonding!"

"Got that right," Harry said simply with a shrug of his shoulders.

**Until the next prompt!**


	30. Chapter 30

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, I do not have any rights to Harry Potter nor do I make any money by writing these fic's.**

**Quote for this chapter: Why was it that flowers never smelled so sweet as when they were dying?**

**Chapter 30**

Harry gave a happy sigh as he snuggled up to his lover.

"I have found a very important question out the other night when I went out with Lily Rose," Alex said softly as his tongue ran over Harry's neck.

"Oh," Harry replied as he shivered under Alex's touch, "And what's that."

"**Why was it that flowers never smelled so sweet as when they were dying?**" Alex said softly as he licked Harry's ear, "It's the same for humans."

Harry slowly blinked at his mate's words, "You're comparing humans and flowers?"

"Well they are both soft, delicate and we can crush them both with one hand," Alex answered as he kissed Harry, "So why not? Humans and flower's are pretty similar."

Harry gave a giggle, "I know what you're trying to do and it won't work."

"Oh, and just what am I trying to do?" Alex asked wiggling his eyebrows playfully.

"You're trying to make me forget about your punishment," Harry answered as he stood up, "And I'll let you know it's not working. For that you'll be sleeping on the sofa for two nights now."

"Oh pooie," Alex said with a pout as he watched his little mate walk away, "That'll teach me to drink a human's blood when the human is on a sugar high."

**Until the next prompt!**


	31. Chapter 31

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, I do not have any rights to Harry Potter nor do I make any money by writing these fic's.**

**Quote for this chapter: After all, we're only human... Moving, Breathing, Living disasters.**

**Chapter 31**

"You will die," Alex roared, only seeing pure anger and hatred, "How dare you humans harm my child!"

Behind Alex and the group of nervous vampire hunters Harry held Lily Rose close to him while checking her over for any injuries.

"Well you should be happy then," Hank said bravely, "As we've killed her she'll pass on and be forgiven for being a vampire. You should thank us!"

"YOU IDIOTS!" Alex roared out in anger as he took one swip at the humans, killing half on them in the one action, "You'll die for hurting my daughter!"

"How can you have a daughter?" Hank asked bravely as it seemed he was the spokesman for the group, "Your vampires!"

"Lily Rose is my daughter; it is possible a**fter all we're only human... Moving, Breathing, Living disasters**, even if we have…something about us," Alex said darkly as he looked at each of the vampire hunters, "We were human once you know, we weren't always vampires but I thank everyone that I am now a vampire."

"Why would you want to be a dark creature for?" Hank asked with a frown of confusion.

Alex gave a dark smirk as he killed off the rest of the vampire hunters, "Because being a vampire has allowed me to find myself a family."

**Until the next prompt!**


	32. Chapter 32

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, I do not have any rights to Harry Potter nor do I make any money by writing these fic's.**

**Quote for this chapter: The living will fall while the dead rise**

**Chapter 32**

Harry let out a dark laugh as the sky filled with lightning and thunder, the human magic users could only tremble in fright as the vampire warriors surrounded them.

"It seems that the Light and the Dark has to work together," Harry said mockingly, "Will you be able to do it or will you just end up killing each other off?"

No one answered through several did tighten their grips on their wands.

"Oh has the big bad cat got your tongues?" Harry asked with a mocking smirk, "Don't worry, I'll go and get them for you…once you're dead."

"But my boy this can't be!" Dumbledore called out, "Please see reason, with this army you have at your control we could defeat Voldermort! Just think, you'll be able to kill the man who killed your parents!"

"Don't listen to this old fool," Voldermort said with a sneer, "Join my side, there is no light or dark, only power and those too weak to gain it. Join sides with me and you'll have all the power you want under me."

Harry gave a smirk at the two leaders, "**The living will fall while the dead rise**."

With that Harry clicked his fingers causing the vampire warriors to attack. That day both sides of the war were destroyed and a new one created.

**Until the next prompt!**


	33. Chapter 33

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, I do not have any rights to Harry Potter nor do I make any money by writing these fic's.**

**Quote for this chapter: Seek solace in your dreams. They protect you from the cold clutches of reality.**

**Chapter 33**

"I hate this world, why does it have to be so painful for?" Harry asked as he clinged to his mate, "Why?"

"That is a question as old as time," Alex said as he placed a kiss on top of Harry's head, "But just rest my mate, leave the thoughts of your ex-family behind you, you have us now."

Harry gave a watery smile, "Yeah, you and Lily Rose."

"That's right my beloved mate," Alex said as he lay down with Harry curled up beside's him, "**Seek solace in your dreams. They protect you from the cold clutches of reality.** Go to sleep my precious mate, enjoy your last night of sleep."

"I can't say that I'll miss being a human that much," Harry said with a tired yawn, "I mean I'll be gaining a family, one that'll stick by me no matter what."

"You are correct," Alex said with a soft smile, "Tomorrow night you'll finally become a member of the clan but for now get so rest."

"'kay," Harry replied sleepily as he snuggled up to Alex, "But leave the killing of the backstabbers and traitors until tomorrow, I want to join in."

"Alright," Alex replied with a small laugh, "Until tomorrow my little jewel."

**Until the next prompt!**


	34. Chapter 34

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, I do not have any rights to Harry Potter nor do I make any money by writing these fic's.**

**Quote for this chapter: When madness comes and we all fall, who will hear our fatal call?**

**Chapter 34**

"**When madness comes and we all fall, who will hear our fatal call?**" Harry asked as he tilted his head to the side, "Who will hear us calling? Is there even a point in calling for help when we know the truth?"

"The truth?" Ginny asked nervously, "What do you mean Harry? You know the answer to your question, everyone on in the Order and your friends will come."

Harry gave the red head female a fanged smirk, enjoying the terror that washed through Ginny as she stepped backwards into her father.

Harry gave a fanged grin, "The truth that your all alone, that no one cares about anyone else but themselves, the sooner you accept that the sooner you'll grow up."

"That's not true!" Ginny cried out with a stomp of her foot, "Anyone here would give their life for a fellow human!"

Harry gave another fanged grin as the Order members looked anywhere but Ginny.

"I know how we can test this out," Harry said with a grin, "I'll kill you!"

"What!" Ginny screeched out, "I never asked for you to kill me!"

"Well to bad," Harry said with a grin, "You're first on my list!"

And with that Harry pounced.

**Until the next prompt!**


	35. Chapter 35

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, I do not have any rights to Harry Potter nor do I make any money by writing these fic's.**

**Quote for this chapter: To be Immortal may seem a blessing but when all your family, friends and love ones are gone and are no more you shall see to die is the greatest relief**

**Chapter 35**

"Hush, it's alright," Alex said soothingly as he rocked Harry backwards and forwards, "She's in a better place now, your Luna is safe and happy now."

"I know," Harry said between tears as he clinged to Alex, "But she was one out of two magical humans that accepted me before and after I was a vampire, not counting Natalie. Luna's dead and all because of me."

"Daddy…" Lily Rose said nervously as she looked at her father, her father was supposed to be strong, the man who could do anything and yet here he was crying his eyes out at a human girls funeral.

"I don't understand why people want what we have," Harry said as he tried to stop crying, "**To be Immortal may seem a blessing but when all your family, friends and love ones are gone and are no more you shall see to die is the greatest relief**."

"And truer words were never spoken," Alex said softly as he stop up, "Now hush you, your crying blood everywhere, let's find you a nice meal yes?"

"Alright," Harry said as he allowed Alex to take control, "Let's go, there's no reason now why I should bother with the magical world anyway."

And with that the small family walked away without looking back as Luna Lovegood's coffin was lowered into the ground.

**Until the next prompt!**


	36. Chapter 36

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, I do not have any rights to Harry Potter nor do I make any money by writing these fic's.**

**Quote for this chapter: ****I was walking towards the light when I realized that it was the Devil using a spotlight to lead the way to Hell**

**Chapter 36**

Lily Rose hummed as she listened to the insults that came from the humans below her.

"You should go to the light!" A mugggleborn cried out from the crowd, "You need to pass on and be happy! There is nothing left for you here!"

"You idiot," Colin said as he glared at his friend, "She's not a Spirit! She's a vampire!"

Lily Rose giggled, "I now understand why daddy finds you all so funny for."

"You find us funny?" another student asked hopefully, "Does that mean you won't eat us?"

"If you don't eat us then you'll allowed to go to heaven," a first year cried out nervously.

"**I was walking towards the light when I realized that it was the Devil using a spotlight to lead the way to Hell**," Lily Rose said giggling, "I wonder if the devil had a character theme spotlight…"

"Well it was nice talking to you," a seventh year said with a quick nod of his head, "But please excuse us, we've got places to be and people to see."

With that the group turned to run only to find themselves face to face with a very vampire Harry Potter.

"It seems," Harry said as he looked the group over, "My dear daughter has found us enough food for a few nights."

**Until the next prompt!**


	37. Chapter 37

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, I do not have any rights to Harry Potter nor do I make any money by writing these fic's.**

**Quote for this chapter: Death smiles at murder.**

**Chapter 37**

"Harry, if you do this then you'll go to hell," Hermione threatened as she ran out of ideas, "You know that this isn't the right thing to do."

"Yeah mate, listen to Hermione," Ron said as they backed away from an insanely grinning Harry, "You know she's always been the voice of reason between us three."

"Oh I don't think I'm going to regret doing this at all," Harry said with a dark grin, "Not after everything you've done your backstabbers, but I should of known with Ron being from the same family are Wormtail."

"Come on mate, I never meant anything I said," Ron said with a gulp, "You know, it's all a joke, I didn't mean anything by it."

"Oh really?" Harry said with a not so innocent tilt of his head, "I can take you insulting and hurting me but my daughter? Nope, not at all."

"That freak isn't your daughter!" Ron cried out in anger only to find Hermione's hand over his mouth.

"**Death smiles at murder**," Harry said darkly as he gave them a fanged smirk, "Both of you will be meeting death tonight."

**Until the next prompt!**


	38. Chapter 38

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, I do not have any rights to Harry Potter nor do I make any money by writing these fic's.**

**Quote for this chapter: Do you know the true meaning of fear?**

**Chapter 38**

"**Do you know the true meaning of fear?**" Harry asked as he looked at Fudge.

"I've faced many Death Eater's," Fudge said as he puffed out his chest proudly, "I know fear alright! I've looked it in the eye, laughed at it and defeated it!"

"Well you certainly are a brave man," Harry said with a small bow of his head.

"Thank you," Fudge said proudly, not realising the trouble he was in.

"But I'm afraid that this time you'll not be laughing, you'll be crying for mercy as you meet true fear for the first time."

"W-What do you mean Potter," Fudge said suddenly getting anger, "I'm the Minister of Magic! You can't go around saying things like that to me."

"I can and I will for tonight you die," Harry said as he slowly walked towards Fudge.

"But you can't," Fudge said nervously, "There is a reason why you can't kill me!"

"Oh and what is that?" Harry asked as he paused mid-step.

"The Wizarding world!" Fudge cried out, "It'll be thrown into chaos if I die! They won't know what to do!"

"Oh and that's new?" Harry asked causing Fudge to pale, "Now hold still so I can kill you."

Seconds later a blood curdling scream echoed throughout Fudge's office.

**Until the next prompt!**


	39. Chapter 39

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, I do not have any rights to Harry Potter nor do I make any money by writing these fic's.**

**Quote for this chapter: To kill is to dishonour, ****to dishonour is to dislike, to dislike is to**** distrust, t****o distrust is to disbelieve and if you don't believe then**** have fun killing**

**Chapter 39**

"You can't do this," Cho said as she took a step back, "You can't Harry."

"Oh really?" Harry asked with a raised eyebrow, "Why?"

"Because it'd be dishonourable," Cho cried out.

Harry gave a dark chuckle, "**To kill is to dishonour, ****to dishonour is to dislike, to dislike is to**** distrust, t****o distrust is to disbelieve and if you don't believe then**** have fun killing**."

"But I know you Harry, I know you don't enjoy killing," Cho said as she tried to reason with Harry, "We went out together remember? I thought you loved me?"

"Loved you?" Harry asked with a chuckle, "It was just a passing crush, besides you killed any chance of true love happening when I became your tissue."

"Harry…" Cho said slowly, "What about being Seeker's? Don't you want to play one last game?"

"That's an idea, I know which game we can play too," Harry said with a fanged grin.

"Well then let's get this game started then," Cho said with a sigh of relief.

"Okay!" Harry said with a smirk, "Now hold still or you won't be playing your part."

"W-what is my part in this game?" Cho asked nervously as she watched Harry walk closer and closer to her, "What do I have to do?"

Harry simply tilted his head to the side, "It's simple, you're my meal."

**Until the next prompt!**

**Only 4 chapters left!**


	40. Chapter 40

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, I do not have any rights to Harry Potter nor do I make any money by writing these fic's.**

**Quote for this chapter: You never look into my eyes...****are you scared of what you'll see****?**

**Chapter 40**

"**You never look into my eyes...****are you scared of what you'll see****?**" Harry asked as he placed a hand on Ginny's shoulder, "If you are as brave as you say you are then look up, look into my eyes."

"I am brave but I'm not stupid," Ginny said as she kept her gaze down, "I know what they say about a vampire's look."

"Oh? And just what do they say?" Lily Rose asked as she poked the human girl roughly in the back.

"They say that whoever look up into a vampire's eyes when standing close together like Harry and I are…" Ginny began only to trail off nervously.

"We what?" Harry asked with a small chuckle, "I'm interested now, tell me what fairytales the humans have come out with this time."

Ginny took a deep breath, "That you'll use your powers to control my mind, drink my blood, and turn me into a vampire slave."

Harry and Lily Rose let out a laugh causing Ginny to jump.

"Oh my dear Ginny," Harry spoke, his eyes filled with amusement, "I'd never turn you into a slave."

"Really?" Ginny asked, looking up into Harry's eyes as the shock took over, "You'll make me your vampire bride?"

"Nope, I'll make you my next meal," Harry said with a grin, and with that he bit down on Ginny's neck enjoying the screams of pain he gained.

**Until the next prompt!**

**Only 3 more chapters left!**


	41. Chapter 41

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, I do not have any rights to Harry Potter nor do I make any money by writing these fic's.**

**Quote for this chapter: Please don't let me burn alive; it's in the cold dark places I thrive.**

**Chapter 41**

"We've finally caught him!" Thomas cried out happily as he threw more dry straw onto the already large pile, "We finally did it!"

A roar of cheers and yells of happiness ran throughout the large group of vampires.

They stood in a large open field; a large pile of dry hay was in the middle with a person tied to a stake in the middle of the hay.

"**Please don't let me burn alive; it's in the cold dark places I thrive**," Harry called out with large innocent eyes, "I don't like being tied up to this stake, I didn't mean to hurt anyone."

"Don't listen to the creature!" Thomas cried out, "His only trying to gain pity! He'll kill us all once we let him go!"

"But I'm not a creature! I'm a normal human!" Harry cried out again, "Please, I'm a family man; I've got a lover and child. What's going to happen to them when you kill me?"

"I think we should let him go," Sarah said softly, "I've got a child of my own, a little boy…I wouldn't want anything to happen to hurt him in anyway and this man is human…"

"His lying!" Thomas cried out as he waved his arms about, "His just trying to make us let down our guards! Ignore his words!"

Harry gave a sigh; he looked down amongst the crowd of vampire hunters. For a brief seconds his and Sarah's eyes meet before they looked away.

"Alright, I'm a big push over for kids," Harry called out, "So this time let's call our little game to a draw, next time I'll be killing you all."

With that a large crack echoed throughout the field, it was only a few seconds later when the Vampire Hunter's realised that Vampire Harry Potter was gone."

**Until the next prompt!**

**Only 2 more chapters to go!**


	42. Chapter 42

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, I do not have any rights to Harry Potter nor do I make any money by writing these fic's.**

**Quote for this chapter: Climbing up the stairs, like I've lost my mind. Sitting on the edge as I'm ready to fly. Waving at the world, saying goodbye. Going straight to hell, but I'm ready to fry.**

**Chapter 42**

Harry gave a hum as he sat on the beams of the Great Hall while watching the human magic users search for him, "**Climbing up the stairs, like I've lost my mind. Sitting on the edge as I'm ready to fly. Waving at the world, saying goodbye. Going straight to hell, but I'm ready to fry.**"

"Pretty song," Lily Rose said as she walked along the beam she stood on like a professional, "I take it you're going to go down there and surprise them?"

"Of course I am," Harry replied with a smirk, "I'm thinking about one of those movies we watched last night with Alex."

Lily Rose broke out into quiet laughter, "You mean you're going to do what the bad guy did and drop down from the ceiling above and kill all the humans?"

"Yup," Harry said with a childish grin, "After all he looked so cool doing it, plus it'd be funny."

"You my dear father are perfect! You always come up with the greatest ideas!" Lily Rose said as she hugged Harry tightly, "I wonder how many of them will faint or wet themselves."

Harry gave his daughter a playful smirk as he stood up, "Let's find out then…"

**Until the next prompt!**

**Challenge almost done! Only one more chapter left to do!**


	43. Chapter 43

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, I do not have any rights to Harry Potter nor do I make any money by writing these fic's.**

**Quote for this chapter: And you thought you were in control...**

**Chapter 43**

"Now my boy, don't be like that," Dumbledore stuttered as he took several steps back, "Remember all the good times we've had."

"What good times?" Harry asked as he growled at Dumbledore and Voldermort, "All the times you've tried to kill me? All the times you've manipulated me? All the times you've used me as your personal tool or weapon? Or how about all the times you've killed people I hold close and dear to me?"

"That's right Potter! Dumbledore should be killed for everything his done!" Voldermort said quickly, covered in his own blood, "That's why you'll kill the old goat and come to my side for!"

Harry gave a snarl, showing his vampire fangs, "I don't think so; you've killed my mate and child! You and your stupid ways, your both as bad as the other!"

"My Lord! They're going to be fine!" a young vampire called to Harry from where Alex and Lily Rose were being healed, "There will be a few problems but nothing that we can't heal, they'll be alright."

"You see their my boy," Dumbledore said as his eyes once again twinkled like stars, "Your mate and child is going to be alright, so what about letting me go and killing Voldermort?"

Harry blankly looked at the two,"**And you thought you were in control...**"

"Harry…" Dumbledore said as he looked at Harry over his half moon glasses.

"Both of you are Dark Lord's," Harry said darkly as he raised his wand, "And I will not allow either of you to harm anyone, not another person, especially my mate and child again. Prepare yourselves for a new adventure."

**The End!**

**Hope you enjoyed these little drabbles! If you liked Lily Rose and Alex could you let me know? I'm thinking about having them appear in my other fic's you see.**


End file.
